movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom and Bobert 8 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank 8" franchise. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Commander Spog - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Kip Darling - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Pepper Fairbanks - Cassidy (Pokemon) *The Steward - Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Vorn Garblak - Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Tharpod - Chimney Sweepers (Mary Poppins) *Nevo Binklemeyer - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Tharpod Elder - Herbert (Family Guy) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Dr. Frumpus Croid - Accountant (Hair To Heir in Looney Tunes) *Mr. Zurkon - Robot (Toy Story) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *and more Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Qwark Tzekel-Kan.jpg|Tzekel-Kan as Commander Spog The-Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-433.jpg|George as Lawrence Prince-john.jpg|Prince John as Dr. Nefarious The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Kip Darling Mrs Cassidy.jpg|Cassidy as Pepper Fairbanks Vanessa (Little Mermaid).jpg|Vanessa as The Steward Princess Cholena as Globette.png|Prince Cholena as Susie 300px-Pirate.jpg|Henchman 800 as Cronk 320px-Henchman1000.jpg|Henchman 1000 as Zephyr professor-norton-nimnul-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.17.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul as Vorn Garblak No841255510570250d9f00c153f821c380.jpg|Chimney Sweepers as Thrapods RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Nevo Binklemeyer Herbert.jpg|Herbert as Tharpod Elder Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as The Plumber No352full-from-hare-to-heir-screenshot.jpg|Accountant as Dr. Frumpus Croid Robot.png|Robot as Mr. Zurkon Robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots Little robots.jpg|Various Robots as Sentry-bots It'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Various Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Robot Pirates as Electroids Voice Cast (English) *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Anakin Skywalker - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Tzekel-Kan - IVONA Eric *George - Simon Loquendo V1 *Grand Duke of Owls - Dave Loquendo V2 *Cassidy - Susan Loquendo V2 *Vanessa - Catherine Loquendo V2 *Cholena - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Henchman 800 - AT&T Mel *Hunchman 1000 - AT&T Mike *Professor Norton Nimnul - Alan Loquendo V2 *Chimney Sweepers - Various Speakonia Voices *Grandpa Lou - Cepstral Lawrence *Herbert - Cepstral Diesel *Genie - Radar Overseer Guy *Accountant - Cepstral Duncan *Robot - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Tzekel-Kan - IVONA Miguel *George - Mario Loquendo V1 *Grand Duke of Owls - Dave Loquendo V2 *Cassidy - AT&T Rosa *Vanessa - Sonia Loquendo V1 *Cholena - Carman Loquendo V1 (+10) *Henchman 800 - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Hunchman 1000 - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Professor Norton Nimnul - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Chimpey Sweepers - Various Loquendo Voices *Grandpa Lou - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) *Herbert - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Genie - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Accountant - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+10) *Robot - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 01 - Tom and Bobert vs Lumpjaw..png|Tom and Bobert vs Lumpjaw Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 02 - Tom and Bobert vs Count Spankula..png|Tom and Bobert vs Count Spankula Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 03 - Tom and Bobert vs Zeebad..png|Tom and Bobert vs Zeebad Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 04 - Tom and Bobert vs Governor Ratcliffe..png|Tom and Bobert vs Governor Ratcliffe Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 05 - Tom and Bobert vs Scar..png|Tom and Bobert vs Scar Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 06 - Tom and Bobert vs Pete..png|Tom and Bobert vs Pete Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 07 - Tom and Bobert vs Giovanni..png|Tom and Bobert vs Giovanni Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 08 - Tom and Bobert vs King K. Rool..png|Tom and Bobert vs King K. Rool Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 09 - Tom and Bobert vs Mr. Scroop..png|Tom and Bobert vs Mr. Scroop Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 10 - Tom and Bobert vs Lord Business..png|Tom and Bobert vs President Business Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 11 - Tom, Bobert, Anakin, and Prince John vs Bad Cop..png|Tom, Bobert, Anakin Skywalker, and Bobert vs Bad Cop Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 12 - Tom, Bobert, Anakin, and Prince John vs Muttley..png|Tom, Bobert, Anakin Skywalker, and Bobert vs Muttley Tom and Bobert 8 Bosses Part 13 - Tom, Bobert, Anakin, and Prince John vs Mack McCro..png|Tom, Bobert, Anakin Skywalker, and Bobert vs Mack McCro Movie Used *Ratchet & Clank 8: All 4 One (PlayStation 3) (Gaming Spite and Riseofasoljatv's Version) Footage MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Dreamworks Footage *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Robots (2005) Disney Footage *The Aristocats (1970) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *Mary Poppins (1964) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Toy Story (1995) Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) Don Bluth Footage *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) 20th Century Fox Footage *Family Guy (1999) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (Mr. Eight-Three-One and olacola15's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90's Version) Rugrats Footage *Rugrats Episodes *Rugrats Movies Warner Bros Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) New World Pictures *Starcrash (1978) Universal Studios Footage *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav =(on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhum.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng2.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing01.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav (Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-clank-all-4-one) *001 All 4 One Teaser Theme *002 T.O.R.N.A.D.O. *003 Cradle *004 All 4 One Theme (Overture) *005 Rooftop Ampitheatre Escape *006 Luminopolis Rooftops *007 Channel 7 News Alert *008 Lumenoids *009 Air Taxi Ride *010 The Taxi is Destroyed *011 Grind Rail Escape *012 Chase Through the Buildings *013 The Cleaner Minions *014 Friendship Through Firepower *015 Weapons Certification *016 The Scout Minion *017 The Z'Grute *018 False Victory *019 Battle of The Z'Grute *020 A Leap *021 And a Fall *022 Scanner Minion's Most Wanted *023 That's Not One of Mine (OST Extended) *024 All 4 One, One 4 All *025 Receiving Station Detention Cell *026 Minion Training Centre *027 Gadget Certification *028 Vacu-4000 Training *029 Gold Stars For Everyone *030 Busted Intruders *031 Interlopers (Recieving Station Medley) *032 Rift Jumper Minion *033 The Shame of the Frowny Face *034 Escape the Habitat *035 Aldaros Plains *036 Aldaros Plains (OST) *037 The Secret Weapons Laboratory *038 The Secret Weapons Laboratory Full Medley *039 Croid's Labs *040 No Cake *041 Earned a Reward *042 Pyromites *043 Low Gravity Index *044 Low Gravity Index (Alternate) *045 The Gravity Minion *046 The Gravity Minion (Alternate) *047 Archipelago *048 Boot Bounce *049 Crumbler Islands *050 The Gravoid Brute *051 To the Village *052 Village Entrance *053 Tharpods (Unused OST Track) *054 Suzie is Kidnapped *055 Spirit of Magnus (Village Outskirts) *056 Tharpods in Trouble *057 Tharpods Saved *058 After Suzie *059 Spogial Delivery *060 The Octomoth *061 Octomoth Defeated *062 Octomoth Defeated (Alternate) *063 Ephemeris (Parades and Groupies) *064 We Descend (The Deadgrove) *065 Proton Turret *066 Orthani Gorge *067 Root Cavern *068 The Rappel *069 Proton Excavator *070 Access Shaft *071 Slow-Moving Spiky Death Mechanism *072 Mining Camp Village *073 Subjects Get Serious *074 The Wigwump *075 The Abyss *076 Battle in the Burrow *077 They Came During The Night (The Last Holo-Diary) *078 N.E.S.T., Elerox Pass *079 Weevoids *080 The Bridge is Falling! *081 You Won the Pulley Platform Race! *082 Moktor Outpost *083 Clifftop Arena *084 All Waves Defeated *085 View of a Crate Factory *086 Grind the Power Conduits *087 Vertigus Cliffs *088 Cluster Cannon Catapult *089 High Altitude Swingshotting *090 The Turret Minion *091 Turret Defeated *092 Canyon Cross *093 Right at the Doorstep *094 N.E.S.T. Entrance *095 Tank Minion *096 Meet Spog *097 A Quiet Moment *098 Unused N.E.S.T. Sorting Facility Cue A *099 Freefall, Group Rise *100 Solid Ground *101 Stealth Action *102 Unused N.E.S.T. Sorting Facility Cue B *103 Mr. Perkins *104 Commander Spog (Rehabitation Centre Extended) *105 Jump and Grind *106 Top of the Dam *107 Gunfight on the Elevator *108 Battle with the Commander *109 Action at The Outpost (N.E.S.T. OST Medley) *110 Leaving the Facility *111 A Great Day For Science (Happier Times on Magnus) *112 Oktonok Cay *113 Cove *114 Through the Docks *115 Bomber Minions *116 Tentacle Attack *117 Ride the Tortemoth *118 Drenched Seaside *119 Lonely Village *120 The Sepiad *121 Death of the Crawbaby *122 Water Vortex *123 W.A.S.P. (Unused OST Track) *124 Wind and Lightning *125 'Deactivating' the Charging Docks *126 End Room Liferaft *127 Descent Without Parachutes *128 Reef Shallows *129 Reef Shallows (Alternate) *130 Ship Capsize (Unused Track) *131 Sweet Lady Land *132 Seaside Reef Minibattle (Unused Track) *133 Escaped the Reef *134 Always a Bigger Fish *135 The King Sepiad *136 Octonok Lighthouse Waterski *137 Crawdaddy's Return *138 Slorg Stuck in yer Throat *139 Sepiad Free *140 Terawatt Forest *141 The First Guardian *142 Kaleero Trail *143 Unused Terawatt Forest Kaleero Trail Track *144 Journey Through The Forest (Unused OST Track) *145 A Croid Bot *146 View of the Frumpus Croid Exploratorium of Scientific Wondermen *147 Rossa Fields *148 The Venixx (aka The Carnivine) *149 Razormoth Attack *150 Illuminated Guidance *151 Murder Mode *152 A Docile Stroll Through Gorthon Crater *153 The Iron Giant *154 Forcefields Down *155 Leon's Last Stand *156 End of the Guardian Ride *157 The Exploratorium Power Station *158 Start the Circuit *159 Terawatt Power Station (OST Medley) *160 Charging the Power Core *161 Standoff *162 Accessing the Hall of Paradoxology *163 To Phonica Moon *164 Asteroid Ornithopter Ascent *165 On The Moon (Phonica Craters Extended) *166 The Lurker *167 Engage Your Reflectors *168 Activate Jetpacks! *169 Laser Wall Descent *170 Security Tunnels *171 Approaching Dr. Croid's Secret Lab *172 Stranded *173 Grinding Through a Polar Landscape (OST Extended) *174 A Monster Escapes *175 Snowballs and Ice Pipes *176 The Groundpounder *177 Polar Sea *178 Frozen Wasteland *179 Grungoth Valley Floor Defeat *180 Uzo City Ruins *181 Central City *182 Rockin' the RYNO VI *183 RYNO VI Apocalypse *184 RYNO VI Overload *185 Unused Ephemeris Cue *186 Edge of Uzo *187 Vilerog Plateau *188 The Final Push *189 Spog Lends a Hand *190 Ephemeris *191 Mr. Dinkles *192 The Grivelnox *193 Extract the Loki *194 The Final Battle (Medley) *195 The Toranux Spirit *196 Another World Saved (The End of the Loki) *197 Credits Sequence *198 Unused Bad Thing Cue A *199 Unused Bad Thing Cue B *200 Unused Success Cue *201 All 4 One Theme (Overture OST) Trains (Tom and Bobert 8) George Stephenson No. 44767.jpg|George Stephenson No. 44767 Eric Tracey No. 5428.jpg|Eric Tracey No. 5428 No. 532 Blue Peter.jpg|Blue Peter No. 532 Trivia *Tom will still be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will still be carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, coolsaber.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, saberon.mp3, sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lumpjaw will be carrying four lightsabers (three blue and one green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, sabrout1.wav, saberon.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Count Spankulot will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, saberon.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zeebad will carry two orange double bladed saber staffs, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Governor Ratcliffe will carry a black lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scar will use four lightsabers (one red, one purple, one blue, one orange), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, saberon.mp3, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav, saberhum2.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pete will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Giovanni will carry a black lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *King K. Rool will carry four lightsabers (two blue, one green, and orange), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberon.mp3, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav, saberhum1.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Scroop will carry an orange lightsaber, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, saberhum2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *President Business will carry two three red bladed lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav, L_SABER.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberon.mp3, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bad Cop will carry a pale green double bladed saber staff, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Muttley will carry four lightsabers (one yellow, one red, one black, and one green), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, saberon.mp3, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mack McCro will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, saberon.mp3, saberhum1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anakin Skywalker will carry a light blue lightsaber and a green lightsaber, that will carry the fx4.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince John will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Tom and Bobert pilot will be Blue Peter hauling a maroon coach, three chocolate and cream colored coaches, a blue and white coach, and six chocolate and cream colored coaches. *The passing engines on the train will be George Stephenson and Eric Tracey double-heading a freight train. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming